My Beloved Father
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Siapapun tahu bahwa manusia tak pernah mampu memilih akan lahir dari rahim siapa, atau memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ayah mereka, namun hal-hal seperti itu baru akan diperhitungkan ketika dunia benar-benar tampak di depan mata


Naruto milik Mashasi Khisimoto, saya hanya meminjamnya

 **Summary :** Siapapun tahu bahwa manusia tak pernah mampu memilih akan lahir dari rahim siapa, atau memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ayah mereka, namun hal-hal seperti itu baru akan diperhitungkan ketika dunia benar-benar tampak di depan mata.

 **MY BELOVED FATHER**

Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, Boruto berharap akan mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari orang tuanya, tapi tetap seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, harapannya hanya akan menjadi kenangan kosong tak terkabul, bukannya ia tidak tahu, mereka terlalu miskin untuk sekedar mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sederhana, jangankan pesta, makan bersama di hari-hari biasa terkadang terlalu jauh dari kata sederhana, bisa dibilang menyedihkan.

Ia sering mengeluh, mengadu pada Tuhan tentang betapa tidak adilnya hidup ini, bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menakdirkan Shikadai hidup bahagia diantara tumpukan harta orang tuanya sedangkan ia dibiarkan hidup bersama keluarga miskin yang menyebalkan, ayahnya hanya seorang supir taksi dengan gaji tak seberapa, terkadang ia membenci pria yang selama ini ia sebut sebagai ayah itu, pria yang terlalu banyak memberikannya janji namun tak pernah dipenuhi, sudah berapa tumpuk janji itu? barangkali lusinan dan tak mampu dihitung lagi, intinya apapun yang diinginkannya terasa sesulit mendaki puncak gunung everest.

Tangannya memegang erat ponsel ketinggalan zaman yang dibelikan sang ayah 3 tahun lalu, sementara punggungnya bertumpu pada tembok, memikirkan kembali janji ayahnya beberapa bulan belakangan jika tepat pada ulang tahunnya ke 17, ponsel yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama akan ia dapatkan, tapi toh sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda sang ayah akan memberikannya hadiah, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, yang ujung-ujungnya sampai ponsel terbaru yang ia inginkan tergeser oleh merk yang lebih canggih lagi, ayahnya juga tidak akan bertindak untuk membelikannya, kalimat seperti 'Ayah sedang berusaha, Boruto,' akan selalu ia dengar hingga terekam begitu jelas di otaknya.

Ia selalu berusaha memaklumi, tapi segalanya semakin lama membuatnya mulai muak, mungkin saja keluarganya ini dikutuk, apalagi yang bisa ia pikirkan? Adiknya yang berumur 7 tahun hanyalah seorang gadis pengidap autis yang menyedihkan, gen yang begitu hina itu didapatkan dari gen keluarga sang ayah yang artinya entah anaknya ataupun cucunya suatu saat nanti juga akan mengidap hal serupa, ya Tuhan... cobaan macam apa ini?

Bertahun-tahun lamanya segala beban menyedihkan itu terus-menerus hadir di hidupnya, biarpun sang ayah telah bekerja sekeras apapun, toh hidup mereka tetap sama, nyaris tak ada perubahan, selalu berjalan di bawah titik layak dan konstan seperti itu sepanjang waktu, jika saja Tuhan memberikannya mukjizat untuk merubah hidupnya ia cuma menginginkan satu hal, yaitu tidak dilahirkan di keluarga ini.

.

.

.

Siang itu harusnya segalanya baik-baik saja jika saja guru perempuannya yang bernama Sakura itu tidak mengadu pada ayahnya tentang hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Apalagi yang bisa orang pikirkan tentang korek api yang diletakkan di dalam tas jika tidak digunakan untuk merokok?" dengan keras ayahnya menampar pipinya, meninggalkan bekas merah telapak tangan yang tersisa menyakitkan.

Boruto menahan napas, sebagai lelaki yang kuat ia tidak mungkin mengaduh di hadapan sang ayah, apalagi menangis, "Kau terlalu percaya dengan ucapan guru cerewet itu, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku jika aku benar-benar tidak merokok?" rasanya sulit untuk mengungkapkan segala hal yang ada di pikirannya, semua terasa seperti belukar yang gelap dan rumit, "Apa korek api hanya digunakan untuk merokok? Kenapa pikiran ayah begitu sempit?"

"Kau sudah ketahuan melakukan hal salah dan sekarang berani membantah?"

Tatapan tajam Naruto tak lantas membuat putranya takut dan putus asa, bagaimana pun juga Boruto merasa tidak bersalah, "Aku hanya menyimpan korek api itu karena... karena itu adalah pemberian temanku, cuma itu."

"Omong kosong, kau berani berbohong sekarang?"

Sulit menghadapi pria tua kolot macam ayahnya, yang hanya percaya pada satu gagasan, dan jika dia tidak sedang berpihak pada gagasan orang lain maka ia akan tetap mempertahankan gagasannya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi, "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak berbohong, asal kau tahu saja kau berbohong lebih banyak daripada aku."

Ketika tangan kekar naruto nyaris memukul kembali pipi Boruto, Hinata berteriak, ia datang dari arah kamar dengan linangan air mata yang nayris tak dapat berhenti, "Hentikan Naruto, hentikan!" dirangkulnya erat putranya yang tak bergerak itu, namun dapat ia rasakan betapa tak teraturnya suara napas anak itu.

"Kau terus saja membelanya," Naruto menggerutu sambil berjalan ke luar rumah, berkata kasar tentang masa depan yang suram jika mereka tetap membiarkan Boruto melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik.

"Ibu aku tak pernah merokok," pemuda itu berkata kaku ketika sang ibu melepas pelukannya, "Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya, itu jika ibu mau percaya padaku."

Wanita itu mengangguk, menghapus air matanya dan memperbaiki pernapasannya yang kacau diantara tangisnya, "Ibu percaya, ayahmu hanya kurang mengerti."

Ia tersenyum masam, kurang mengerti? Barangkali tidak mau mengerti jauh lebih tepat, "Aku hanya menyesali satu hal," matanya menatap begitu dalam wajah ibunya, betapa cantik wajah manis dan kalem itu, terbungkus rapi dalam satu paket, mungkin saja ibunya pantas disebut sebagai miss Jepang jika masih muda, "Kenapa dulu ibu menikah dengan pria itu?"

.

.

.

Di pertengahan musim semi, ia selalu melihat para keluarga teman-temannya melakukan tradisi hanami, namun keluarganya yang teramat miskin tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, yang dapat dilakukannya hanya berandai-andai, seperti andaikan ada keluarga kaya yang mengadopsinya pasti ia dapat keluar dari lubang nista bernama kemiskinan itu, kadang ia pikir terlalu lucu khayalannya itu, karena yang ia lihat setiap hari cuma punggung menyebalkan sang ayah yang tampak sangat kelelahan tiap harinya.

Langkahnya terus menapak di tepian jalan, melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang terus berguguran tertiup angin, hari ini ia pulang lumayan sore, lagipula apa salahnya seorang remaja sepertinya pulang agak terlambat lantaran bermain basket bersama teman dekat, ia kira itu tak tampak salah sama sekali.

Namun apa yang ia kira tak pernah seperti yang terjadi sesungguhnya, ayahnya dengan wajah penuh peluh marah bukan main ketika kaki kurus pemuda itu baru saja menapaki teras, serentetan kalimat tanpa jeda yang membuatnya pusing mulai menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

'Menyebalkan'

Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili kekesalan Boruto terhadap sosok pria di hadapannya, pria yang selalu menceramahinya tentang kedisiplinan, dan segala macam tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukannya, oh ayolah ia sekarang bukan lagi anak-anak yang suka bermain di dalam rumah dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya hanya dengan menemani adik perempuan kecilnya, ia sudah dewasa, 17 tahun, terlalu lucu jika orang tuanya masih takut untuk membiarkannya bermain bersama teman-teman remajanya di luar.

"Bukankah jam pulangmu sudah lewat 2 jam lalu, kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Boruto menghela napas panjang, ia lelah dengan hidupnya, lelah dengan kemarahan ayahnya yang kerap kali ia dengar, kenapa sehari saja kalimat kasar sang ayah tidak berhenti menghujam telinganya yang terasa sakit itu, "Memang benar, aku hanya bermain basket sebentar yah."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Ibumu harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dan kau malah bermain basket, kau sudah besar Nak, seharusnya tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja kan?" hari ini adiknya jatuh dari tangga, terguling hingga kakinya terkilir, dan karena kecelakaan itu ia yang harus menangung marah dari sang ayah.

"Kenapa Ayah menyalahkanku?" rasanya tidak adil, tiap kali hal buruk menimpa Himawari, adiknya, ia yang selalu menangung semua akibatnya, "Ayah menyuruhku mengerti tapi Ayah sendiri tidak mau mengerti posisiku."

"Semakin lama nada bicaramu itu membuatku kesal," Naruto menahan napas, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran putranya, "Dengarkan Ayah Boruto, bukannya Ayah tidak mengerti posisimu, tapi kau yang harus mengerti, kau memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adikmu di rumah, setidaknya hanya itu yang kami minta darimu, tapi kau malah memilih bermain dengan anak-anak yang belum tentu memiliki moral baik, kau tahu kenapa begitu banyak anak-anak muda yang terlibat dalam tawuran, perjudian, mabuk-mabukan, pergaulan bebas, itu karena mereka tidak bisa memilih teman, dan sebagai orang tua kami pun merasakan ketakutan terhadap pergaulanmu."

Pemuda itu mendecih, "Omong kosong," tatapan mata sang ayah membuatnya semakin muak, "Alasan macam apa itu? selama ini apakah ayah pernah melihatku terlibat dalam hal buruk seperti itu? kau hanya ingin aku tetap berada di rumah untuk menjaga Himawari, putri kesayanganmu itu."

"Boruto..."

"Jadi... kenapa tidak ayah saja yang berhenti bekerja demi Himawari?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangan, kesabarannya nyaris habis, bagaimana mungkin putranya berubah menjadi sosok yang sulit diatur seperti ini, apakah selama ini ia salah mendidiknya? "Lalu siapa yang akan mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga kita?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, ruang tamu keluarga mereka tampak hening, sementara sang ibu tengah menjaga Himawari yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka menambah kepedihan wanita itu dengan perdebatan mengesalkan seperti saat ini, "Kenapa ayah bertanya kepadaku, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" dengan kesal ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar, mengutuk sang ayah dengan berbagai umpatan menyakitkan yang tak akan pernah berhenti hingga rasa marahnya hilang.

"Hei..." bentakan Naruto tak lagi didengarkan, anak itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya setelah pintu dibanting dengan suara yang menggema ke seluruh sudut rumah, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia cuma berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan menghela napas beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin petang, sementara Boruto masih enggan untuk tidur lantaran rasa kantuknya yang tak kunjung datang, suara pintu kamarnya berderit, awalnya ia malas untuk melihat siapa yang datang namun tangan lembut ibunya mendadak mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau belum tidur kan?" suara kalem itu tak mampu untuk ia tolak, karena detik berikutnya dengan rasa enggan yang terasa masih pekat ia duduk dengan punggung bersandar di tembok.

"Kenapa ibu kemari?" saaat itu ia mendapati jam dinding di kamarnya telah menunjuk pukul 11 malam.

"Ibu tahu kau resah, makanya ibu kemari," senyum wanita itu terkembang begitu manis.

Boruto menghela napas panjang, ia selalu berpikir bahwa wanita lemah lembut seperti sang ibu tak akan pernah serasi dengan sang ayah yang kelewat keras wataknya, "Ya... ibu selalu berhasil menebaknya."

"Ada sesuatu yang hendak ibu katakan," mata cantik Hinata berkedip ketika dirasa sesuatu panas mengoar dari dalam matanya, ia nyaris menumpahkan air mata, "Ini tentang sikapmu akahir-akhir ini sayang."

"Ibu juga menyalahkanku?" ia menelan ludah, merasa sedikit kecewa, selama ini hanya wanita itu yang selalu mempercayainya. Wanita itu sumber semangat dan kekuatannya, lalu sekarang apakah ia juga akan tampak salah di mata sang ibu?

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, ibu tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja... sikapmu terhadap ayahmu itu agak keterlaluan Nak."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu," tapi ia tak sepenuhnya menyetujui hal itu, karena kenyataannya sang ayah yang terus menyalahkannya dalam segala hal dan tak mau mendengar penjelasannya, "Ya... kurasa aku bisa bersikap lebih baik padanya andai saja ayah bisa mengerti, maksudku... mmm... ibu tahu sendiri kan dia terlalu temperamen."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut, 'bukan berarti kau tidak begitu sayang, kau mewarisi wataknya juga,' dia membatin, "Dia memang seperti itu dan kau seharusnya mengerti, dia memegang kendali atas keluarga kita, dia pemimpinnya dan jika salah satu dari anggota keluarga berbuat salah maka yang terlihat buruk di mata orang adalah pemimpinnya, bukankah begitu?"

"Hmm... ya benar," ibunya selalu pandai bicara tanpa melibatkan emosi buruk, ini adalah salah satu yang dia sukai dari wanita itu, "Oh ya bu, bagaimana keadaan Himawari?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, kau jangan selalu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sendiri, sering-seringlah bermain dengannya, ibu rasa dia merindukanmu juga," Hinata tahu meskipun putranya terkadang begitu keras kepala, tapi pemuda itu tetaplah malaikat kecilnya yang begitu baik hati dan peduli pada sesama.

Boruto mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, bu."

Tangannya mulai memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, baginya hidup kedua buah hatinya lebih berarti dibanding hidupnya sendiri, karena semenjak ia melihat anak itu untuk pertama kalinya ia sudah bersumpah pada Tuhan, bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, "Kau tahu Nak, selalu ada dua sisi dalam sebuah cerita," dia melepaskan pelukannya, melihat mata biru anak itu yang begitu cermat menatapnya, "Kau akan selalu menganggap pihakmu adalah yang paling benar dan pihak lain adalah salah, tapi sejatinya kebenaran mutlak itu tidak ada, kita semua mempercayai sebuah kebenaran karena hal itu sudah diikat dengan peraturan yang telah disepakati."

Ya... Boruto tahu itu, kalimat yang sering diucapkan sang ibu tiap kali pemuda itu merasa menjadi yang paling benar, alasannya sederhana karena bagi pria itu ibunya lebih dari malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan padanya.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan mengajak Sarada berkencan?" Shikadai bertanya setengah tertawa, sementara Boruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau menyukai Sarada? Kau jadian dengan Sarada?" Inojin sibuk dengan pertanyaan yang mencuat begitu saja dari otaknya.

"Mana mungkin aku mengencani anak dari guru yang kubenci," pemuda Uzumaki itu memutar matanya sebal, "Barangkali kau sudah gila sampai mengatakan hal itu."

Dua temannya tergelak, tawa mengiringi langkah-langkah mereka yang menapak di jalanan siang itu.

"Tapi dia cantik lo, pintar lagi," Inojin menyipitkan matanya, mengisyaratkan pendapatnya yang begitu tak main-main.

"Kencani saja dia," Boruto agak kesal tiap kali membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut gadis itu, sejak ibu sang gadis menuduhnya merokok.

"Mana mungkin begitu," pemuda Yamanaka itu menendang kerikil di kakinya.

Namun mereka tak menyangka sebelumnya jika kerikil itu akan melayang ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di pembatas jembatan bersama teman-temannya.

"Sialan,"gerutu seorang pemuda bertampang kejam.

Shikadai yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa mereka berada dalam posisi yang tidak baik saat ini, "Kau tahu, ada sedikit masalah," dia khawatir jika itu mungkin bukanlah sedikit masalah.

"Oh tidak," Boruto menggerutu ketika para pemuda itu kini menghadang mereka, apalagi jalanan terlalu sepi.

"Dasar bocah-bocah ingusan, berani sekali kalian melemparkan batu ke arahku," pemuda itu menunjuk kepalanya yang tampak sangat baik-baik saja, jadi sekarang apa masalahnya?

"Saya minta maaf, saya minta maaf," Inojin membungkuk beberapa kali, namun yang dia dapatkan malah pukulann di kepala.

"Bedebah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Boruto maju untuk membantu Inojin yang tersungkur menyedihkan di jalanan berbatu itu, "Dia sudah berusaha minta maaf, kenapa kau memukulnya?"

"Dia bersalah bocah bodoh, siapa suruh melempar batu ke kepalaku?"

"Lagi pula dia tidak sengaja, apa susahnya memaafkan bocah ingusan seperti kami?" Shikadai mulai naik pitam, andai ia lebih kuat dan lebih besar dari para pemuda yang mungkin berumuran 23 tahunan itu, ia pasti sudah memukuli mereka dengan telak.

Inojin agak menundukkan kepalnya, takut mendapat pukulan lagi, tapi ternyata yang terjadi lebih buruk, para pemuda itu mengeroyok mereka tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Barangkali hidupnya memang penuh dengan masalah, baru saja segalanya usai setelah melibatkan para polisi, ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan yaitu menghadapi kemarahan sang ayah yang tak lagi mau kompromi.

"Mungkin aku harus mengurungmu di dalam kamar agar kau tak bisa keluar," sejak di kantor polisi Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya yang terus memuncak, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa tawuran itu tidak baik, coba lihat apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang?"

Luka lebam nyaris memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, namun alih-alih mengaduh atau menangis kesakitan, dia lebih memilih diam dengan kesal lantaran ayahnya tak mau mendengar penjelasannya, ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, memang, sejak awal perdebatan dengan sang ayah tak akan pernah mencapai titik temu yang memuaskan.

"Benar-benar anak ini," dia berucap gemas setengah marah, "Kau membuatku malu di depan banyak orang, seolah aku tidak pernah mendidikmu dengan benar."

"Kapan ayah pernah mendidikku dengan benar?" kalimat itu meluncur tak terkendali, menyisakan rasa terkejut di mata sang ibu yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memeluk putrinya di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mendidikmu dengan benar?" Naruto bertanya, raut geram tak dapat lagi ditutupi, matanya nyaris melotot dengan deru napas yang kacau karena marah.

"Memang tidak pernah, ayah hanya memarahiku tiap hari, menyalahkanku atas semua hal buruk yang bahkan tak pernah kulakukan, kadang aku pikir kau itu ayahku atau bukan sih?" Boruto berteriak, matanya merah menahan gejolak emosi yang hampir tak mampu dikuasainya.

"Beraninya kau ini?" ia melirik ke arah sang istri yang tampak terkejut, "Lihat dia! Kau selalu saja memanjakannya, dan sekarang dia berani mempertanyakan apakah aku ayahnya atau bukan? Hal gila macam apa ini?"

"Apa ayah pernah berada di pihakku, barang sekali saja? Tidak pernahkan? Kau memang tidak pernah mau mendengar penjelasanku, aku selalu tampak salah di matamu," ia melihat kepalan tangan sang ayah yang siap untuk dilayangkan ke wajahnya, "Pukul aku, pukul aku sampai mati, jika itu akan membuat ayah merasa puas."

"Jika kau hidup hanya ingin mati, seharusnya aku membuangmu dari dulu," detik berikutnya ia benar-benar menyesali perkataannya yang kelewat batas itu.

"Naruto!" Hinata memekik, air matanya turun melewati pipinya, kalimat itu tak seharusnya ada dalam pertengkaran malam itu.

Sementara sang ayah tampak sedkit melunak, Boruto tersenyum masam, "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuangku, karena aku juga ingin keluar dari rumah ini," dia berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku benci padamu, aku benar-benar membencimu," setelah berkata demikian kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu mulai berlari keluar rumah, berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan seragam yang masih melekat sekaligus amarah yang terus berkobar.

"Boruto...Boruto... kau mau kemana Nak?" Hinata buru-buru berdiri dari kursi, meninggalkan putrinya yang ketakutan, dan berlari menyusul putranya, namun pemuda itu telah menghilang, tidak tahu berlari ke arah selatan atau utara. "Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu," air matanya tak terkendali ketika ia melihat Naruto yang masih diam terpaku di ruang tamu.

"Aku minta maaf," hanya kalimat pendek itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

Awalnya mereka pikir Boruto hanya terlalu kesal karena kemarahan ayahnya, lalu akan kembali pulang ketika uang jajannya habis, atau saat kemarahannya benar-benar reda, namun ketika nyaris satu minggu pemuda itu tak memberikan kabar dan pihak sekolah mulai memberikan keterangan perihal ketidak hadiran Boruto di sekolah, mereka mulai panik, lebih dari apapun keluarga kecil mereka tidak pernah tertimpa masalah seburuk ini.

.

.

.

"Hentikan itu!" Inojin merebut rokok yang baru disulut diantara jemari Boruto, menginjaknya hingga menyisakan butiran tembakau yang keluar dari kertas pembungkusnya, Boruto terbatuk, asap rokok telah berhasil mengisi paru-parunya dengan sekumpulan racun mengerikan, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kenapa kau masih merokok?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam.

Yamanaka muda itu duduk di pembatas jembatan dekat Boruto, angin musim semi menerbangkan aroma bunga, membelai kulit mereka, namun keduanya tak cukup peduli.

"Ayah dan ibumu mencarimu," satu-satunya yang tahu keberadaan Boruto hanya dia, Shikadai pun tak tahu.

" Apa pedulimu?"

Inojin menghela napas panjang, sudah nyaris 2 minggu Boruto meninggalkan rumah dan bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen pinggir kota milik nyonya Ayame, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bertemu dengan pemuda itu, dan tahu-tahu sekarang semua sudah tampak menyedihkan, "Apa peduliku? Tentu saja aku peduli, aku peduli padamu, ayahmu, ibumu dan adikmu, mereka semua menginginkanmu kembali."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin kembali pada mereka? Aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang, hidup tanpa ceramah panjang lebar dari pria menyebalkan itu," manik birunya memancarkan amarah, meski luka lebamnya tak lagi terlihat, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat menyedihkan.

Inojin menghela napas, menatap ke arah langit gelap yang dipenuhi kilauan bintang, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki ayah, tidak sepertiku yang setiap hari merindukan sosok ayah tapi tak pernah bisa berjumpa dengannya," ketika ia mengerling Boruto, pemuda itu hanya diam, menatapnya serius menanti kelanjutan kalimat lawan bicaranya, "Wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu, ibu sudah membakar semua foto ayah setelah dia meninggal, dia bilang mengingat ayah hanya akan membuatnya sakit,"air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Boruto menepuk pundak Inojin, "Jangan bercerita apapun jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Ku mohon... kembalilah pada orang tuamu, mereka menyayangimu."

Sejujurnya Boruto tidak begitu menanggapi permintaan Inojin, dia merasa sudah bahagia hidup seperti ini, tanpa sang ayah yang tidak pernah membuatnya merasa lebih baik, lagipula bukankah pilihannya ini lebih bagus karena dengan begitu ayahnya tidak perlu repot-repot memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Malam itu mereka mengakhiri pertemuan dengan ucapan selamat malam singkat, tanpa senyum, tanpa lambaian tangan dan tanpa janji untuk kembali bertemu lagi, sementara Inojin berjalan ke arah halte untuk menunggu bus berikutnya, Boruto lebih memilih pulang ke rumah nyonya Ayame, ia terlalu lelah dan tubuhnya memberontak ingin istirahat.

.

.

.

Boruto bangun terlalu pagi lantaran mimpi buruk yang tak diingatnya, ia merasa ketakutan dan berpikir kembali pulang adalah pilihan terbaik, maka ketika langit masih tampak begitu gelap dan jam di rumah nyonya Ayame masih menunjuk pukul 04.34, ia pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya, nyonya ayame bisa mengerti, bukankah sudah kesepakatan awal bahwa Boruto tak akan menjadi karyawan tetap ia hanya butuh pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu, dan hari ini pemuda itu merasa waktunya untuk bekerja sudah selesai karena ia harus kembali ke rumah.

Ibunya berteriak di tengah isak tangis ketika ia baru saja memasuki pintu, dan ayahnya yang tampak begitu kurus memeluknya dengan erat, pria itu tak menangis, hanya mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Ayah menyayangimu."

Kalimat pendek itu serasa menusuk hatinya, begitu sakit sampai membuat matanya panas, "Ayah... aku, aku minta maaf."

Naruto melepas pelukannya, "Kemana saja kau selama ini?" di sampingnya Hinata hanya berdiri terpaku dengan tangan yang erat menggandeng Himawari.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ayah, pemuda itu beralih memeluk ibunya, menumpahkan semua rindu yang terpendam beberapa hari belakangan, "Kau tahu kan bu, selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, tapi keadaan yang tidak pernah berpihak padaku."

Wanita lemah lembut itu mengangguk, "Kau putra ibu yang terbaik."

Suasana pagi itu terlalu dramatis, dan pertama kalinya terjadi di keluarga mereka, keluarga yang selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan namun tak pernah seperti yang diharapkan.

.

.

.

Malam itu entah kenapa menghadirkan suasana yang tidak biasa, hawa aneh merasuki tubuhnya, tidurpun tak nyenyak, akhirnya Boruto memutuskan untuk duduk di luar rumah, menghirup angin malam yang dingin dan kurang bersahabat, tapi bintang yang bersinar di atas sana membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati ayahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu sebelum akhirnya berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, ayah sendiri kenapa masih bangun?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Sama ayah juga tidak bisa tidur."

Mereka tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini, kebersamaan mereka biasanya hanya diisi dengan saling debat, beradu argumen dan menyalahkan, seolah kemarahan tak akan pernah reda tiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Ayah kedinginan?" Boruto bertanya ketika sang ayah sedikit menggigil padahal angin malam itu tidak sedingin angin musim gugur.

"Ya... sedikit kedinginan, tapi ayah tidak apa-apa," mata birunya yang sayu menatap ke atas, memandang bintang yang paling terang kemudian tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu yah?"

Tawanya berhenti dan bayangan masa lalunya berkelebat jelas di dalam benaknya, "Lihat bintang yang paling terang itu! dia mengingatkan ayah pada kencan pertama ayah dengan ibumu."

Boruto menyimak kalimat sang ayah dengan baik, berharap pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu akan kembali bicara, ia melontarkan pertanyaan, "Lalu yah?"

"Lalu?" dahi Naruto mengernyit.

Pemuda itu mendecak, merutuk pada ayahnya yang tak peka, "Oh ayolah yah, ceritakan sedikit bagaimana kisah muda ayah."

Naruto tersenyum, senyuman yang semakin tampak tua setiap harinya, "Kau mau dengar kisah masa muda ayah yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja, atau tentang kencan pertama ayah dengan ibu?"

Sang ayah mengangguk dan memulai kisahnya, "Aku menyukai ibumu sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA, tapi ayah tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, hingga suatu hari ketika usia kami menginjak 22 tahun, teman ayah yang bernama Kiba mengatakan di depan ibumu bahwa ayah menyukainya, ayah pikir ibumu tak akan mau menerima ayah yang miskin ini, namun diluar dugaan , ibumu bilang bahwa dia juga mencintaiku," Naruto tertawa ketika kembali terbayang akan masa itu, "Dunia ayah rasanya berbeda, semua terlihat menyenangkan."

Boruto menahan napas, rasa hangat memenuhi hatinya kala sang ayah tersenyum, senyum itu membuatnya damai, kebenciannya terhadap sosok itu selama ini membuatnya buta untuk melihat sisi lembut pria setengah baya itu.

"Ayah mengajak ibumu kencan untuk pertama kalinya ke bukit ujung kota, kami ke sana naik sepeda, oh... jauh sekali rasanya, sampai kaki ayah tak kuat lagi mengayuh, dan sialnya ban sepeda yang kami naiki bocor di tengah jalanan sepi," dia berhenti lagi hanya untuk kembali tertawa, "Ayah khawatir ibumu akan kecewa tapi ibumu adalah wanita yang mengejutkan, dia malah tertawa dan bilang bahwa 'jalan kaki bukan pilihan yang buruk'."

Boruto tertawa, keras sekali, rasanya otot-otot perutnya tertarik terlalu keras ketika tawa itu terus melantun, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bintang yang bersinar terang itu?"

"Kami sampai di sana agak malam, tapi itu bukan masalah, pemandangan malam di bukit itu juga tidak kalah indah dengan siang, ada banyak kunang-kunang, dan ketika kami duduk bersama di atas bukit, dia menunjuk bintang yang paling terang sambil berkata, 'lihat bintang yang paling terang itu! aku punya firasat bahwa anak pertama kita akan menjadi seterang bintang itu', bukankah itu lucu? Kami baru saja jadian tapi ibumu sudah memikirkan tentang sebuah keluarga."

Boruto bertepuk tangan, suara nyaring tepukan itu membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum, tidak disangka bahwa buah hatinya sekarang sudah sebesar ini.

"Itu kisah yang hebat yah, apa cinta ayah pada ibu masih sebesar dulu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja, ayah semakin mencintainya setiap hari, apalagi setelah kau dan Himawari hadir di kehidupan kami, ayah selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan untuk itu," tangannya dengan pelan menepuk pundak putranya sementara bibirnya melukiskan senyum yang tak bisa dimengerti, "Kau mau berjanji pada ayah?"

"Janji apa?"

"Janji bahwa kau akan menyayangi ibumu dan Himawari," helaan napasnya terdengar putus asa, bagi pemuda itu terkadang memahami sifat sang ayah sangatlah sulit, pria itu menyimpan banyak rahasia yang tak diketahuinya. Setelah melihat anggukan dari putranya, ia melanjutkan, "Jadi anak yang baik, jangan berkata kasar pada ibumu, karena sejatinya dia wanita yang agak sensitif."

Boruto tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, ia hanya mengangguk setiap kali nasehat ayahnya terdengar dalam tiupan angin malam yang tidak berhenti berhembus, mengiringi malam mereka yang terasa singkat.

.

.

.

Pada sabtu siang menjelang musim panas, segalanya tampak baik-baik saja jika kabar mengejutkan itu tak terdengar sampai telinganya.

"Kau bohongkan?" Boruto berteriak ketika Shikadai baru saja sampai di tengah lapangan basket dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, "Katakan padaku bahwa itu tidak benar," ia nyaris memukul wajah pemuda Nara itu, ingin menghabisinya lantaran kalimat yang terlalu mengejutkan dan ngawur.

"Apa aku pernah bohong padamu?" Shikadai tahu, segalanya tak mudah untuk dijelaskan, berapa kalipun ia bicara tentang kebenaran Boruto tak akan mempercayainya sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

"Dia benar, ibumu sekarang menunggumu di rumah," Inojin dengan ponsel yang tergenggam di tangannya baru saja mengetahui fakta tersebut dari sang ibu.

Tidak perlu banyak penjelasan lagi, ia terlalu percaya pada pemuda Yamanaka itu, jadi dengan langkah cepat yang lebar ia berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket sekolah, membiarkan anggota tim yang lain bertanya-tanya, meskipun tak satupun dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengisi benak masing-masing.

.

.

.

Rumahnya ramai oleh tangisan sekumpulan wanita, para paman, bibi, dan saudara sepupu berkumpul di sana dengan wajah sedih, Boruto nyaris tak berani melangkah ke rumahnya lebih dalam lagi, namun pelukan ibunya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tahu jika kabar itu benar.

"Ini... tidak mungkin kan bu?" tanyanya putus asa di tengah tangisan haru sang ibu.

"Andai ibu...andai ibu bisa mengiyakan."

Ketika pemuda itu mendekat ke arah tubuh sang ayah yang terbujur kaku di ruang tamu, segalanya seperti mimpi, hatinya sangat sakit seolah ada ribuan pisau yang menacap di sana, bukankah sang ayah baru saja bercanda dengannya? Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah pucat tak bernyawa, 'Tuhan... kenapa kau harus mengambilnya,' hatinya terus melontarkan kalimat itu, berharap sang ayah akan kembali hidup lagi, kembali menjadi kepala keluarga yang begitu keras dan disiplin, ia lebih suka dimarahi pria itu daripada harus melihatnya seperti ini.

Boruto menghela napas panjang, meskipun tak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar, tapi hanya Tuhan yang tahu jika hatinya berteriak tak karuan, ia baru saja berjanji pada sang ayah bahwa ia akan menjadi anak yang baik, dan itu berarti ia juga akan menuruti semua nasehat ayahnya tanpa membantah, namun janji itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan, tak akan terlaksana.

Orang-orang bilang ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan di dekat tikungan, taksi yang dikendarainya terserempet truk yang melaju begitu kencang, meskipun tak ada darah yang terlihat sebagai luka, tapi barangkali benturan yang keras telah menghancurkan salah satu organ dalamnya.

.

.

.

Malam setelah acara pemakaman sang ayah, semua sanak keluarganya kembali ke rumah masing-masing, menyisakan suasana sepi di kediaman Uzumaki.

Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak ke arah putranya yang duduk melamun di dekat jendela kamar, "Seseorang menemukan ini di dalam taksi, di dekat ayahmu."

Boruto diam beberapa saat, mengamati kotak apa yang diberikan padanya itu, "Ini..." dia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika tahu apa isi kotak itu, sebuah ponsel, ponsel terbaru yang ia inginkan.

Hinata mulai menangis, "Setiap malam dia selalu bilang pada ibu, kapan tabungannya untuk membelikanmu hadiah akan penuh, sementara kebutuhan sehari-hari kita begitu banyak, dia sangat menyayangimu tapi ibu rasa caranya untuk menujukkan rasa sayangnya itu salah, dia takut kau akan terlibat dalam masalah, takut kau akan mengikuti kelakuan nakal pemuda zaman sekarang, ayahmu menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu, maafkan kami yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu selama ini, Nak."

"Apa yang ibu katakan? Aku sudah merasa bahagia bersama kalian," setidaknya hal itu yang ia pikirkan beberapa hari ini, ketika hubungannya dengan sang ayah membaik, "Aku bahagia bisa hidup di keluarga ini dan menjadi anak kalian, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf atas semua kelakuan burukku."

Hinata tersenyum, setelah memberikan Boruto pelukan singkat dan kata selamat malam yang lembut, dia pergi dari kamar itu.

Boruto membuka kotak itu, terpesona melihat ponsel mewah di dalamnya, namun entah kenapa paru-parunya seolah lupa caranya bernapas, di balik ponsel itu terselip kertas, sebuah kertas seperti surat, dengan gerakan cepat ia membukanya.

 _Dari ayahmu_

 _Bagimana ponselnya? Kau suka? Semoga kau suka karena ayah bingung mau memilih ponsel seperti apa, sebelumnya ayah minta maaf atas keterlambatan memberikan kado ini, ulang tahunmu terlewat jauh sekali dari hari ini, hehehe... semoga kau bisa memaklumi ayahmu ini yang miskin dan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu._

 _Ayah berharap setelah ini kau menjadi anak yang baik, berbakti pada ibumu dan menyayangi adikmu yang tidak sempurna itu, tidak banyak yang ingin ayah katakan, jadi cukup sampai di sini._

Air matanya menetes, meskipun tak ada suara tangis tapi hatinya tersentuh dengan rangkaian kalimat sederhana itu, selama ini ia salah telah menganggap ayahnya tak pernah peduli pada ulang tahunnya, ia salah telah menganggap ayahnya hanya menumpuk janji dan tak bisa menepati, namun akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa ayahnya lebih dari seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membuatnya sadar, bahwa panilaian kita terhadap seseorang tidak selalu tepat.

"Ayah... jika Tuhan memberiku hidup dari awal lagi, aku tidak keberatan, dan akan sangat bahagia bila menjadi anakmu lagi."

 **END**

Jadi pengen nangis tiap kali ingat almarhum ayah, ayah yang tidak pernah lagi hadir di hidup kami, yang tidak bisa hadir di acara wisudaku kemarin, hiks...

Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Titip Rindu Untuk Ayah' karya Terry Oktav.

Maaf jika rada aneh dan feelnya ga terasa, lagi stres gara-gara ga lolos SNMPTN dan pusing mikirin SBMPTN.

Berikan kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
